For example, when mobile communication terminals, such as mobile phones, are newly developed, it is necessary to perform a communication test for checking whether the mobile communication terminal communicates with a connection destination (communication destination) normally.
When the communication test is performed, it is difficult to connect the mobile communication terminal, which is the test target, to the connection destination (communication destination) through an actual base station. Therefore, a pseudo base station apparatus having the same function as the actual base station is used to check the communication operations of the mobile communication terminal with the connection destination.
Until a communication line is formed between the mobile communication terminal and the connection destination (communication destination) or a measuring device, the pseudo base station apparatus detects the process of communication and the transition state of the communication with the mobile communication terminal. In addition, until the communication line is disconnected and the communication state returns to the original state after the communication line is formed between the mobile communication terminal and the connection destination (communication destination) or the measuring device, the pseudo base station apparatus detects the process of communication among the mobile communication terminal, the connection destination (communication destination) or the measuring device, and the pseudo base station apparatus and the transition state of the communication. Then, the pseudo base station apparatus displays the detected process and transition state of the communication as a sequence on a display device. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a pseudo base station apparatus which displays a sequence state or a connection state to facilitate a communication test for a mobile communication terminal.
As such, the use of the above-mentioned pseudo base station apparatus makes it possible for the tester to check the current process and transition state of communication in the mobile communication terminal, which is a test target, among a series of communication test processes from display content. As a result, when an error occurs, it is possible to investigate the cause of the error in a short time.
However, as a mobile communication system used in, for example, mobile phones, GSM (Global System for Mobile Communication) or W-CDMA (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access), which is the communication system according to the related art, has been used. However, in recent years, LTE (Long Term Evolution), which is a next-generation packet switching communication system, has emerged. In the mobile communication, packet data communication has increased sharply.
In the packet communication, multiplex communication is possible. For example, a plurality of communication operations, such as the browsing of a Web page, the transmission and reception of mail, a phone call using packet communication (VoIP: Voice over Internet Protocol or VoLTE: Voice over LTE), can be multiplexed. Therefore, a test device for testing whether the mobile communication terminal performs the multiplex communication normally is needed.
When the multiplex communication is tested, it is important for the tester to check the settings of the multiplex communication for the test or the state of the multiplex communication during the test.